A Bright New Year
by sheltie
Summary: Ino wants to be alone for New Years and wallow in her pity, but her friends have other ideas.


**A Bright Brand New Year**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

 **A/N: right instead of a Christmas one I decided to do a New Year's since I haven't really touched on that at all and it is a holiday after all.**

* * *

It was another year down the drain and Ino had nothing to show for it. She had no boyfriend and her career was going nowhere good. She was still stuck as a stupid secretary at a company that seemed to embody all of Ebenezer Scrooge before he saw the three spirits of Christmas. All of her friends were either married, engaged to be married or already married and expecting a kid or have at least one. This just depressed her even more when they all had a Christmas gathering. So when the New Year's one rolled around she vowed to stay home. She didn't want to be around all the couples and her being the spare tire.

So here was Ino in her grey sweats with ice cream and junk food. She had her TV on for background noise. She wasn't going to watch all those New Year's specials since everyone were so happy in them. So instead she decided to watch movies, but none of those sappy rom-coms. She had a hidden stash of action movies that she rooted out.

Ino was nestled deeply in her couch enjoying herself when she heard a knock on her door. She groaned. She had turned off her phone so she wouldn't be called or texted by her friends on her whereabouts. She didn't expect them to come calling this way, but she remained seated hoping they'd get the message. Sadly it didn't seem they did as the knocking persisted til Ino got fed up. She got off the couch and stomped over to the door ready to give whoever it was on the other side a piece of her mind. When she opened the door however all speech left her. There she was standing in front handsome blond man. He had lovely crystal blue eyes and shaggy/spiky sun kissed hair.

"Um, hi" the man said with a smile.

"Uh, um" Ino responded intelligently.

The man smiled and this made Ino blush.

"My name is Naruto, um, some friends of yours asked me to come here to keep you company. I hope you don't mind" the man said.

Ino's mind finally rebooted when she heard her friends did this.

"Will you stay there for a second?" she asked smiling.

Naruto nodded.

Ino dashed to her phone and turned it on. She found multiple texts.

 _Yo, where are you?_

 _Fine not answering me. I'll show you_

 _Hope you enjoy my little present HAPPY NEW YEAR INO!_

Ino groaned. She turned to then Naruto, who was still standing there and decided not to take it out on him since it wasn't his fault. She walked back over with a sympathetic expression.

"Sorry for going all the way out here. My friends have several mental problems that come out more when they drink" she said.

"No, it's alright. I didn't want to go to the party, but my friends dragged me there since they thought I should have fun" Naruto said.

"Oh" Ino said as one of her hands played with the door.

"Yeah, my girlfriend broke up with me recently" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh my gosh, that's a horrible thing to do, especially at this time of year" Ino said shocked.

"I know, I just wanted some peace and quiet this New Year's Eve" Naruto said.

"Well, um, if you don't mind having company you can stay here for your peace and quiet" Ino offered.

In Ino's mind there was a raging debate.

" _Are you crazy, you don't even know the guy and you're letting him inside?!"_

" _Hey, he seems like a nice guy, plus he's handsome."_

" _That's not the point, we're supposed to be alone this New Year's Eve. Not flirt and invite a guy you barely know inside."_

" _Shut up, he's coming in and we're going to have a nice time."_

Outside Ino's raging mind Naruto entered and smiled which made Ino's hear beat a bit faster.

"So what were you doing before I disrupted you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing much, just pig out and watch movies" Ino said.

"Sounds fun" Naruto said.

"Oh, thanks. I'm enjoying it" Ino said blushing slightly.

So the two got comfortable on the couch with Ino sharing with Naruto her hoard of snacks and was pleased that he made no commented about them. They watched movie after movie as the new year inched closer and closer each minute. Naruto glanced and saw it was close it was then he made up his mind to do something he hoped wouldn't get him smacked and kicked out.

"Say, uh, Ino" he said.

"Hm" Ino responded turning her head.

She then felt a pair of lips on her, kissing her. Her eyes widen then fluttered closed as she gently kissed back. When they broke up Ino's mind was foggy.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Happy New Year" Naruto responded.

Ino blinked and then glanced at the wall clock and saw it was in fact midnight.

"Yes, Happy New Year" she said with a smile as she grabbed Naruto by the collar to kiss him again.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: well that's it. I hoped you all liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
